


amore fraterno

by robs



Series: portrait [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Sibling Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Molte volte, mio caro ragazzo, più nelle cose piccole che in quelle grandi si riconosce il vero coraggio; prima o poi te ne renderai conto tu stesso, vedrai,” gli aveva detto sorridendo l'uomo canuto, prima di strizzargli l'occhio e tornare a dedicarsi a quei grossi tomi dall'aria antica che ornavano l'angolo destro della sua cornice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amore fraterno

**Prologo**

Solo in quel periodo, James comprese ciò che il Cappello Parlante gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, sette anni prima, e che il ritratto di Albus Silente gli aveva ripetuto più di una volta, durante le sue visite alla McGranitt, la preside.

“Molte volte, mio caro ragazzo, più nelle cose piccole che in quelle grandi si riconosce il vero coraggio; prima o poi te ne renderai conto tu stesso, vedrai,” gli aveva detto sorridendo l'uomo canuto, prima di strizzargli l'occhio e tornare a dedicarsi a quei grossi tomi dall'aria antica che ornavano l'angolo destro della sua cornice.

Poteva dire di aver finalmente capito cosa intendeva, James.

 

**Rivelazione**

“Sono gay,” gli aveva confidato suo fratello Albus, poco prima delle vacanze di Natale, stupendolo ancora una volta per la grande fiducia che riponeva in lui, nonostante i loro rapporti all'interno della scuola fossero alquanto turbolenti – rivalità tra Case, soprattutto.

Non poteva dire di non esserne rimasto sconvolto; al suo fratellino piacevano i ragazzi? Era una cosa quantomeno bizzarra, secondo i suoi canoni. Quando poi Albus aveva continuato, menzionando Scorpius Malfoy, il sangue gli era andato al cervello.

Quel ragazzo non gli piaceva per niente, sin dal primo anno, con quella sua aria da nobile spocchioso; pensò che avesse in qualche modo affatturato il suo fratellino.

 

**Natale**

Quando infine riuscì a comprendere che no, Scorpius non aveva fatto nulla ad Albus, erano arrivate le tanto sospirate vacanze di Natale.

Fu bello tornare a casa; anche se non l'avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto Cruciatus, i genitori gli mancavano davvero molto. Albus aveva confidato il suo segreto anche a Lily, che lo aveva spinto a dirlo anche a Harry e Ginny, sicura che per loro non sarebbe stato un problema.

Aveva ragione, in un certo senso; James colse uno scintillio quasi impaurito negli occhi del padre, quando Al si aprì anche con lui e la madre, ma Harry si limitò a non dire nulla e liquidare tutto con un sorriso.

 

**Litigio**

La mattina di Natale, l'intera famiglia si Materializzò alla Tana per festeggiare con i parenti.

La notizia riguardante l’orientamento sessuale di Albus era trapelata tra una conversazione e l'altra, ma parve che nessuno ci avesse dato peso.

Fino a che Hugo, chiedendo ad Albus di passargli il pane, gli si rivolse con un epiteto sprezzante e colorito. James sentì perfettamente la rabbia e l'indignazione crescere in lui, davanti alle inesistenti reazioni della famiglia, e non riuscì a trattenersi dallo sbottare contro il cugino parole poco gentili.

Di lì a pochi minuti la situazione era degenerata.

James vide perfettamente le lacrime che inumidivano gli occhi di Albus.

 

**Veglia**

Quella notte, James, Albus e Lily dormirono nella stessa stanza. Anzi, non dormirono affatto; rimasero svegli fino alla mattina successiva, stretti in un silenzioso abbraccio. Quando le luci dell'alba cominciarono ad illuminare la stanza, James raccolse tutto il suo coraggio ed andò ad informare i genitori che no, non sarebbero rimasti alla Tana un momento di più, visto che la loro presenza non era apprezzata come avrebbe dovuto essere.

Sia lui che Lily non potevano sopportare di vedere Albus trattato in quel modo dalla loro stessa famiglia. Senza salutare nessuno, tranne Harry e Ginny, i tre tornarono nella loro casa di Londra.

 

**M.A.G.O.**

Gli esami lo tennero impegnato per tutto il periodo successivo; i professori li avevano subissati di compiti e ricerche in vista di giugno e James perse un po' di vista sia Albus che Lily.

Sembrava che le acque si fossero placate; sicuramente Hugo non si permise di insultare più Al, non dopo la perfetta Fattura Orcovolante che James gli aveva scagliato contro dopo averlo udito deridere il fratello per i corridoi. Era finito in infermeria, e lui dal preside, ma non ne era stato per nulla preoccupato, visto anche il sorriso compiaciuto che aveva notato sulle labbra di Silente, stranamente taciturno nel suo ritratto.

 

**Epilogo**

James superò gli esami con la media della O; un punteggio di tutto rispetto, che gli permise di inoltrare domanda alla Riserva in cui lavorava Charlie.

Non era molto contento, però; si chiese cosa sarebbe successo ad Albus, senza di lui a parargli le spalle. Un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra, quando lo vide uscire dalla scuola mano nella mano con Scorpius.  
“Qualcuno ci sarà,” si disse, salendo sulla carrozza già occupata dai suoi amici di sempre.

Ne era certo, Albus non sarebbe stato solo. Né lui né Scorpius l'avrebbero abbandonato. E se fosse successo... be', Malfoy se la sarebbe vista con un fratello arrabbiato e decisamente pericoloso.

 


End file.
